marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Council of Seven
The Council of Seven is a group of avatars created by the all-powerful and omnipotent demon, Malgore the Sentinel. Each is a former human, who has suffered and died through the tragedies of humanity. Their goal is to bring Malgore to full power and allow him to use his omnipotence to rule the multiverse. They are a group of supervillains created by Cfp3157. The above picture is Malgore, except with a black cloak instead of green. Neo.jpg|You selfish humans! You trample past others without a care or concern, and it sickens me! Fear.png|Mankind is a disease that rots itself to the core. I, however, am your savalvation. Helios.png|The flames of passionate vengeance...they are the strongest light in your sickening darkness Rage.jpg|"I am Ragnor! Fear my very name, for my rage knows no mortal bounds!" Mordune.png|People think they can control fear. However, the truth couldn't be any farther; Fear is power! Deceit.png|You amuse me, humans. Your wish of self gain and treacherous ways are truly hilarious! Death.png|"All praise Malgore! He gives you meaning to your wretched wastes known as life Origins *'Neo, the avatar of Conquest: '''Matrix, formerly known as Julian Foster, was a soldier in the United States military. He was loyal to his country and commanders, but his loyalty was misguided. His platoon commander, despite the show he put on for the troops under command, was very power hungry and was willing to do anything in his rank advancement. Including, though not to his knowledge, sending his men on a suicide mission. It was on this mission fo rhis commander's "conquest" for power that Julian lost his life. As he rotted in the Underworld, he felt anguished about humanity's wish to suceed forward no matter the cost. Malgore heard his plea, and returned him to life as one of his avatars. His new name is Matrix, the avatar of Conquest and loyal servant to Malgore. *'Copperhead, the avatar of Disease: Copperhead, formerly known as Doctor Randolph Grimes, was a genius scientist just about to discover the cure for lung cancer. However, the company funding him thought he had already found the cure. So, they cut the funding and, after a lawsuit, sent an assassin after him. The assassin poisoned Grimes, and gave him what he was trying to cure. He later died, with nothing to show for his sacrifice. Like the other avatars, he felt cheated by humanity. This time, for cheating him out of his life's work. Malgore heard his plea, and granted him the power over disease as his servant Copperhead. *'Helios, the avatar of Vengeance: '''Helios, or Charles Duncan, was a lawyer well-known for his great ability to defend his clients no matter the crime. Though truly disgusted by some clients, he still defended them to the fullest of his abilities. One of his clients, a genocidal serial killer, was released due to Duncan's point of there being both false evidence and a faulty warrant. The father of an eight year old girl and one of the killer's victims felt this was unjust. So, he decided to take matters in his own hands. The father ambushed Duncan in an alley and bludgeoned him with a lead pipe. As the victim of someone's self-righteous quest for vengeance, Malgore brought him back as his servant Helios. *'Ragnor, the avatar of Rage: 'Ragnor, or Damian Palmer, was a world famous soccer player who has won 3 Olympic medals for the United Kingdom. However, he was not without his fault. After a series of great games on night at the casino, he found himself in debt for 250,00 pounds to a member of the Irish Mob. Damian attempted to cover his debt by having the mobster bet on him in a game, but he found his team losing by over 10 goals. The mobster hunted him down in a flurry of rage and shanked him in the bathroom after the game.. Like his other avatars, Malgore ressurected the athlete to serve as his servant of rage. *'Mordune, the avatar of Fear: 'Mordune, formerly known as Christian Lee, was a renowned psychiatrist who experimented with highly dangerous pills to help those control their asthma attacks. However, the pills backfired as instead of limiting the attacks, they increased their rate and risk. As a result, he was charged with 10 degrees of manslaughter for the heart attacks of ten young children. Christian's intelligence was frowned upon by his fellow inmates, and he accidentally insulted one. Christian lived in total fear for the remainder of the week, until one night the inmate strangled him with a pillow. From then on, Malgore has ressurected him as Mordune, master of fear. *'Dolus, the avatar of Treachery: 'Robert Greer was once a legitimite scientist in Stark Industries, with a wonderful wife and great friends. His job as the developer with highly effective techonology to help forensic departments helped him gain good publicity, and he was content. However, it was discovered that a forensic technique discovered by Greer backfired and resulted with faulty evidence against several cases. His failure to live up to the expectations of his peers caused him to lose a great deal of money, and without his money his wife left him for his brother. Now a pauper and a divorced husband, many of his "friends" left him in the dust for more powerful ones. Greer, without a single person who truly liked him and no money, commited suicide. However, with death came the opportunity of a life time. The opportunity, of course, came from Malgore. *'Decesso, the avatar of Death: '''Decesso has no real name, as his entire past itself is shrouded in mystery. Decesso may not have in fact even been human, as he is the oldest avatar and general of Malgore's demonic army. A genius tactician, Decesso has led the invasions of countless worlds, slaying all who stand in Malgore's way. Despite his enjoyment of his namesake, when one dares to prove himself in combat against Decesso the avatar is an honorable fighter. A master swordsman and spearsman, Decesso's savage hatred for all life except those who worship Malgore has led him to be his most trusted adviser and leader of the avatars. Weapons and Powers '''NOTE: Each member posseses superhuman strength, capable of lifting 40 tons with one hand with relative ease. Also, they all possess the durability to take entire magazines of high caliber firearms like the AK47 or M14. Finally, they all have the reflexes to dodge these firearms. *'Neo, the avatar of Conquest: '''Matrix, as the avatar of Conquest, has been gifted with superhuman speed beyond all of his companions. Malgore's explanation for this power granted by him is "So you may rush past your allies and enemies without a concern for them, just as conquerors pass their destruction without a second thought." Matrix zips across the battlefield, causing damage wherever he may. His weapon is a custom sabre made of an unearthly material but comparable to Carbonadiom in terms of density and power. *'Copperhead, the avatar of Disease: Copperhead, along with his superhuman strength and durability, secretes very poisonous toxins that affect anybody with various affects like sleep, paralysis, or even death to normal humans. Also, he cannot be affected by any single toxin including fatigue toxins. His poisonous touch can even melt through most metals, as its corrosive touch burns quite easily. Finally, he wields two large handguns that shoot energy, explosive, grapple, electricity, and other sorts of ammunition. He uses them with exrteme accuracy and is nearly unrivaled in terms of precision. *'Helios, the avatar of Vengeance: '''Helios wields power over fire, but that is not his only ability. Helios can manipulate the heat in the air and can fly. Helios also posseses limited terrakinesis, as he controls the lava underneath the ground to launch the rocks above it. His weapon on choice is a mace, custom built to light on fire without burning. *'Ragnor, the avatar of Rage: 'Ragnor does not have any immdiate powers like his fellow avatars. However, as he gets angrier and angrier, he becomes faster, stronger, and more durable. Another thing that sets him apart from the others is that he wears armor. His armor is a set of silver chest guard, greaves, and nasal helmet. In combat, he wields a large spear and Aspis-like shield made of an unearthly material. The armor and weapons resemble vibranium in terms of durability and power. *'Mordune, the avatar of Fear: 'For powers, Mordune can morph his body into what he wishes. Whether it be a mythical creature or a beast of the wild or even something from his own imagination, his very shape, strength, and speed change accordingly. His only weapons are what come with his changes, but occasionally he wields a custom trident made of unearthly metals, comparable to vibranium. *'Dolus, the avatar of Treachery'': 'Power-wise, Dolus is certainly the weakest than his brothers. However, he posseses the ability to teleport in a shadowy cloud, and hide in nearly perfect camoflauge. his ability to camoflauge himself is so good it's as if he was invisible. He often prefers to be stealthy in combat, leaving the fighting to his stronger brothers. Instead, he finds high value targets and attacks them by surprise, armed with his two very large Bowie-like knives. Like other weapons made by Malgore, they are made of an unearthly material similar to vibranium. *'Decesso, the avatar of Death''': Decesso' is a master sorcerer, capable of summoning weapons at will for himself. His knowledge is unsurpassed by any of his brothers, with knowledge in several fields of sciene, both on Earth and far off galaxies. He also has some form of telekinesis, able to lift heavy object with a gesture of his hand. Using his telekinesis, he can even lift himself up for flight. Though he can conjure any weapon of his chosing, his prefered weapon is an all black Claymore sword. His swordsmanship skill is unsurpassed, and is capable of slicing a man completely apart in a matter of seconds. Category:Villains